To the End of the World
by Leia1979
Summary: Post season 3. Angry at Emma for changing the timeline, Regina hits her where it hurts: Hook. Now Emma needs to believe Hook wasn't just another man who left her and embark on a treacherous journey to bring him back. A Captain Swan angsty romantic adventure.
1. There's No Place Like Home

**To the End of the World**

_"I'd go to the end of the world for her...or time."_ -Hook, "There's No Place Like Home"

**Chapter 1 - There's No Place Like Home**

"You traded your ship for me?" Emma asked with wonderment. She'd never looked at him that way before...so soft and unguarded. And then she leaned in to kiss him, and it was the best day he'd had in 300 years. He'd hardly slept last night, replaying the memory over and over again with a dazed smile on his face.

"Killian? Hook!" The voice startled him out of his daydream to find none other than his blonde princess standing next to him in Granny's Diner. He'd managed to tune out all of the breakfast crowd bustle.

"Swan," he said in surprise. "I...uh…"

She smiled at him, and any hope of an explanation flew straight out of his head. "Would you like to join us for breakfast?" She gestured across the crowded restaurant to where Henry had claimed a booth by the window.

He stood from the barstool and was about to accept when another thought that had been bouncing around his brain came to mind. He couldn't pass up the prime opportunity. "While I would be honored, milady," he said gallantly with a small bow that elicited an amused eye roll from Emma, "I have some errands to attend to this morning. However, if you are free later…" he trailed off hopefully.

"Deal. I'll–" Emma broke off with a laugh. "I was going to say 'I'll call you,' but I guess not."

"I may need to remedy that. It seems everyone in Storybrooke has one of those devices. Speaking of which, Ruby showed me a photograph of this realm's Prince Charles." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I had hoped you thought me more handsome than that."

Emma gave him a coy smile. "Later, pirate," she said before turning and sashaying away. The damnable woman actually sashayed. He was doomed.

* * *

Outside of the diner, Hook gathered his wits and steeled himself for his next task. The cool air of the overcast morning helped clear his head as he walked. But in no time at all, he found himself at the door of the Charmings' abode. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and waited. He took it as a good sign when David opened the door. The blond man looked exhausted, but Hook supposed that was to be expected with a newborn in the house.

"Hook," David greeted him with a look of concern. "Is everything all right? Is Emma–"

"Right as rain, mate. She and Henry were sitting down to breakfast not ten minutes past."

David breathed an audible sigh of relief before looking at the other man curiously. "Then why are you here?"

"I wished to speak with you and Mary Margaret," he said with uncharacteristic uncertainty.

At that, David opened the door wide without hesitation. "Okay. Come on in." Hook entered the apartment to see Mary Margaret with the sleeping baby cradled in her arms.

"She's been a little reluctant to let him go," David whispered behind him before moving to join his wife on the couch.

"Killian," Mary Margaret greeted him with a soft smile. The use of his given name was surprising. "We didn't get a chance to thank you last night, now that we know you were Charles. Did you know we tried to invite you and Leia to the wedding?"

David put an arm around his wife. "When no one knew who you were, we assumed they were aliases. We never could have imagined…"

"Even having been there myself, I can hardly believe it," Hook said reassuringly. Then he wondered how the hell he had ended up reassuring them. Strategy demanded that this was the time to strike. "I have something to ask you concerning your daughter," he began. Snow's eyes widened and he pressed on before his nerve failed him.

"I know it was long ago for you," he said to David, "but you might recall a conversation we had–"

"About her parents not approving," David finished for him, his eyes darting to a very confused Mary Margaret and back to Hook. "I had forgotten all about that until now."

"David?" Mary Margaret asked, trying to figure out what she'd missed. David was quiet for a moment, trying to recall a conversation held with a stranger thirty-plus years ago.

"I think I said something like they'd be crazy not to, given what you went through to save her. You'll always find her, won't you," he asked quietly.

"Aye," Hook replied with a nod.

Comprehension dawned on Mary Margaret's face. "You think we don't approve of you?"

"Well, to be fair, your husband explicitly instructed me to stay away from Emma."

Mary Margaret turned a hard stare on David, who looked a bit sheepish. "Not that he listened," he said in defense.

"Pirate," Hook said blithely, holding up the metal appendage for which he was nicknamed.

"_Former_ pirate," Mary Margaret emphasized. "Even without Emma, your heart wasn't in it, was it," she said knowingly. He couldn't argue with that.

"Then," Hook said slowly, "while she'll likely kill me for asking, I hope you'll not object to me courting your daughter."

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other and both broke into wide grins.

"Not at all," David replied.

"I won't tell her," Mary Margaret added. Both men turned disbelieving expressions on her. "What?"


	2. Heartless

**Chapter 2 - Heartless  
**

Hook left the Charmings' apartment with almost a spring in his step. Not quite, because he was a reformed pirate after all, not a dandy. Oh, Emma would be annoyed when she found out he'd spoken to her parents, and she would find out since her mother couldn't keep a secret. Emma came from a very different culture than he–or her parents–did, despite the nearly 300 year age difference between him and her parents that he tried very hard not to think about. And as Emma's parents ruled a kingdom in the Enchanted Forest, it was in his best interest to stay on their good side in case they all ended up back there yet again.

Lost in thought as he was, Hook found himself at the docks without realizing how he got there. The sounds and smells were familiar and comforting. He still felt a twinge of remorse at not seeing the Jolly Roger among the various vessels, but the end result was worth it. Entirely worth it.

"Pirate," a voice muttered, dripping with disdain. Hook spun at the sound, hand to the hilt of his sword and silently cursing himself for letting anyone sneak up on him, even in supposedly safe Storybrooke.

"Regina." He relaxed slightly at the sight of the mayor, but there was a hard glint in her eyes that made him wary.

Regina kept her hands clenched in the pockets of her black wool overcoat. "You and your little princess changed the past. She was supposed to die," she gritted.

Hook knew exactly who "she" was: Robin Hood's long-lost wife. He'd warned Emma about altering the past, but he wasn't going to share that with Regina.

"Aye, she was to die by your hand. And what would your beau say when he learned you had his wife executed?" Hook knew he was treading on dangerous ground. A small part of his conscience warned him he was poking the bear, or in this case a sometimes-evil, magic-wielding queen.

Regina was silent, and it looked as if some mental battle was being waged within her. She started to turn away, and Hook expected her to storm off. He took his hand off his sword when, faster than he could have imagined, she plunged her hand into his chest. An involuntary yelp of pain escaped him as Regina roughly ripped his heart out. The mottled red and black heart pulsed in her palm.

"I should crush this," she hissed. Hook looked at her, feeling curiously empty when he was sure he hadn't felt that way a moment ago.

"And maybe I will," she continued. "But for now, I have another idea." With a wave of her hand, Hook crumpled to the ground, and when he came to, she was long gone.

* * *

By late afternoon, Hook had made himself a fixture at the Rabbit Hole. It was dark, dingy, and loud, and it was the closest thing to home he'd seen in Storybrooke. He supposed one tavern was much like the next in any realm. It had plenty of rum and people generally left him alone, both of which suited him just fine. As he drank, he watched some of the men playing billiards and supposed he might join if he needed more coin for the barkeep. People had a tendency to underestimate a man with one hand, and it had proven profitable for Hook on more than one occasion.

A brief flash of afternoon sun indicated another patron had entered the bar. That temporary light showed just how sorely the place needed a good scrubbing. He'd certainly have never allowed his ship to get in such a state. The figure in the doorway was back-lit, but he recognized the long, blonde hair even in the poor lighting.

"I've been looking all over for you," Emma said by way of greeting. She slid onto the barstool next to him. "Did your flask finally run dry?"

"Aye. There's not much to do in this town." He gave her a lascivious grin. "So now that you've found me what are you going to do with me?"

Emma gave him an indulgent smile and ignored his question. "If you were that bored, I would have had you watch Henry. He really seemed to enjoy spending time with you. Or at least he did back when he didn't know who you were. I suppose I should ask him what he thinks now. Maybe I should have talked to him," she sighed.

Hook was only half listening. "About what, love?"

"About us...this...whatever this is. He just lost his father, and now he has an uncle who's twelve years younger than him who happens to be named for his father. And now Regina...Killian, are you listening to me?"

Hook felt his eyes start to glaze over as Emma was prattling on. She was nice to look at, especially in the tight jeans and tantalizingly low-cut black top she was wearing, but it would be so much better if she were quiet. Always a man in favor of making his own destiny, he gave her his best smoldering look, wove his hand into the cascade of hair at the nape of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

This was so much better than listening to her go on and on. She placed her hands on his chest and returned the kiss with enthusiasm. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and started to pull her onto his lap when Emma pushed him away.

"Hang on," she said breathlessly. "I'm not making out with you in a public place."

He kept his face close to hers. "And where would you suggest we go? Your room or mine?" he asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Emma was thankful for the dim lighting because she was far too old to blush at that comment. "How about dinner?" she asked, toying absently with the collar of his leather coat. "Henry's with his grandparents, so it's just you and me."

"If it's all the same to you, love, I think I'd rather stay here," he said lifting his glass. Emma laughed and went to gently tug him from the barstool. She stopped when he didn't follow her.

"Killian?" she asked with a puzzled expression. She'd expected him to jump at the chance for some quiet time together. No curses, witches, or endangered timelines. Was he only interested in her when there was something else going on? Some sort of defense mechanism to avoid anything too serious? No, the logical part of her brain argued. The man who traded his home to find her, who followed her across realms and time wasn't afraid of getting serious. He'd said it himself that he was in this for the long haul.

"What's wrong? Did something happen today?" Emma searched his face and thought he looked...bored. The man who'd practically been her personal cheerleader since Neverland, who'd listened and encouraged her and called her out for running away looked bored. She had a momentary crazy thought that somehow the Hook she'd met in the past had found his way to Storybrooke.

Hook tossed back his shot and signaled for another. "Nothing happened, lass. It was a thoroughly uneventful day." He shrugged her hand off his arm. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe there's a bottle of rum with my name on it. Possibly even my likeness," he said, squinting hazily at the shelf of liquor across from him.

"Are you drunk?" Emma asked accusingly. At her words, he had a sudden recollection of that perpetually teenaged bastard Peter Pan calling him a "one-handed pirate with a drinking problem." He recalled that exchange being hurtful at the time, but he had no idea why. He certainly didn't care what Pan thought of him. He was finding he didn't care what Emma thought, either. She was beautiful and she knew how to kiss, but for the life of him, he couldn't comprehend why he'd spent the past year and a half chasing after her.

"Not drunk enough," he muttered.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma demanded.

"I'm done chasing you, Swan. I don't know why I've done it this long."

Emma felt the tightness of anxiety build in her chest. He spent so much time convincing her he wouldn't leave only to leave now? "Because you–" she couldn't bring herself to finish the statement.

"What, love you?" he said derisively. "No, Swan, I do not. You were a challenge, love. Nothing more."

Emma searched his face looking for a sign that he was lying, that someone put him up to this, but she saw only truth. So she did what she did best: she ran.


	3. Revenge

**Chapter 3 - Revenge  
**

Emma walked the streets of Storybrooke in a numb haze. Her brain was still trying to process what had happened. What on earth could have caused this 180 degree turn from a man who was willing to sacrifice himself for her to one who wanted nothing to do with her? Had she been fooled all along? No way. She was familiar with the long con, and this wasn't it. Had she pushed him away for too long? Not if the previous night was any indication.

Some time after the sun had set, Emma found herself at the entrance to her old loft, now just occupied by her parents and baby brother. She knocked and the door was immediately opened by her father.

"Emma? What's wrong?" David asked with concern. He reached forward to gently wipe a tear from her cheek that she didn't even know was there.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it," she amended. Her parents may not have held the role for long, but they still knew her well enough that something was definitely wrong.

"Mom?" Henry asked cautiously, moving away from the dishes he'd been putting in the sink and wrapping Emma in a hug. She rested her cheek on top of his head as she held him and took a deep breath.

"I'll be okay, kid. It just turned out I was very wrong about someone."

Mary Margaret laid baby Neal in his crib before joining her daughter. "Who?"

"Hook," Emma spit out harshly.

"What?" David was visibly wavering between confusion and anger. "I can't believe he'd...I'm going to kill him."

"David!" Mary Margaret admonished. "Emma, sit down. Tell me what happened." She took her daughter's hand and led them to the couch.

"I don't know. It's almost like he was a different person."

Mary Margaret looked at her husband. "You don't think–"

"No. Dead."

"How about–"

"Also dead."

"Hey," Emma interrupted. "There's a much simpler explanation than whatever you're thinking. Sometimes people just leave."

"Something must have happened."

"Look, David, I know you two became friends, sort of, but believe me."

"Of course I believe you, Emma, but you don't ask a girl's parents to court her and then dump her the same day."

"What?" Emma and Henry asked in unison.

"David!" Mary Margaret hissed.

"He did what?" Emma asked incredulously.

Henry smirked at his mother. "That's kind of old-fashioned."

"It's respectful," David countered.

Emma sighed. "It doesn't matter. Come on, Henry, let's head back to Granny's."

Henry and Emma walked together in silence for awhile. Evening in Storybrooke was quiet and peaceful. "Mom, for what it's worth, I agree with grandpa." When Emma didn't respond, he continued. "About Hook, I mean. He came to New York to find us. To find you."

"Sometimes people change, kid. Or maybe we think they changed and they never did. I don't know. How about we check out that apartment listing you showed me tomorrow?"

Henry could tell the subject was closed. For now.

* * *

Regina Mills had a wicked smile perfectly painted with crimson lipstick. She'd gotten the savior back right in the heart, just like Emma had done to her. She saw everything as it happened that afternoon at the Rabbit Hole, and it was the most satisfying movie she'd ever seen, or rather, directed. But it wasn't enough. Controlling Hook took too much effort on her part when she could just make him forget why he'd ever come to Storybrooke in the first place.

"Try to take my son again?" she announced to the walls of her empty office. "Change the past? I'll show you what consequences look like." Her words were punctuated by a puff of violet smoke. Ingredients were scattered around the table as she finished preparing the vial of potion. The blue liquid gave off a faint luminescence, casting faint light on the black and white décor. A heart lay on the table near the vial, and the blue glow gave it a bruised appearance.

Footsteps in the otherwise silent building alerted her to the presence of a visitor. "Your majesty," Hook called. Regina thought he looked a bit lifeless without his heart. Perfect.

"It's about time. Drink this," she said, shoving the vial of potion at him.

Hook protested. "What is it?"

"Rum," she replied sarcastically. He took the vial and downed it. She could see on his face the exact moment the potion took effect.

Hook put his hand to his forehead and looked around the room. "What am I doing here?"

"Beats me," Regina replied with a shrug. She watched him turn and walk out the door and couldn't help the half smile that crossed her face. She picked up the heart from the table and placed it in a small wooden box on her desk. Yet another specimen for her collection.

* * *

_If only I had that invisibility cloak from Harry Potter right about now,_ Henry thought from his hiding place in the bushes surrounding the town hall. It was hard enough sneaking out of Granny's without his mom noticing. He was too far away to hear anything inside, but he'd watched Hook come and go, looking as if he had an appointment (at ten o'clock at night) on the way in and looking thoroughly lost on the way out. He was debating whether to follow Hook or Regina when he saw a faint light in the office window. He could make out the silhouette of a woman–that had to be Regina. And she was holding something in her hand. Something that looked like–

"His heart!" Henry exclaimed before clapping his own hand over his mouth. His mother had taken Hook's heart. That would explain why he was acting strangely. But he couldn't understand why she would do that. Regina had used light magic just the other day. She'd been trying so hard to be good. He'd have to sort that out later. Now that he knew what was wrong with Hook, he needed to keep tabs on his whereabouts so Emma could find him again. Operation Cobra...something was a go!


	4. Operation Cobra Something

**Chapter 4 - Operation Cobra Something**

Henry wasn't surprised Hook was heading toward the docks. He was a pirate, but as far as Henry could tell, he didn't seem to have a ship anymore. He was still trying to reconcile his conflicting memories to sort out what had and hadn't really happened. He was pretty sure the afternoons spent with Killian Jones learning how to play dice or use a sextant (which was far more useful when the stars were visible, Killian had insisted) were real. And even when Henry didn't remember he was Captain Hook, he knew the strangely-dressed man had a major crush on his mom.

As the masts of the taller vessels came into view between buildings, he saw Hook head for one of the larger sailboats. It was tiny compared to the _Jolly Roger_, but it was probably the largest non-magical vessel Hook could sail on his own. Henry stayed hidden in the darkest shadows of the boathouse as he watched Hook prepare the ship to sail. This was very bad. It would be easy for Hook to sail off quietly into the night and never be seen again. While Henry didn't really understand all this heart business, it made sense to him that Hook didn't love Emma without his heart. Obviously the heart was key, so Henry took off running in the direction of Regina's office.

Henry was panting by the time he neared the town hall. He'd spent too many hours playing video games on the couch in New York. The building looked dark, and he carefully slipped his keys from his pocket. He'd had a couple extra keys on the ring that he couldn't remember owning, and yet he hadn't thrown them away. Now he was glad to still have a way into Regina's home and office. He slowly inserted the key in the lock and turned, trying to make as little noise as possible. He closed the door gently behind him before heading to Regina's private office, hoping she'd left the heart here instead of taking it straight to her vault because that was going to be a _lot_ harder to break into.

Henry crept slowly through the office, making sure his sneakers made no sound on the marble floor. The room was dark save for the dim glow of the streetlight shining through the window. The white patterns on the floor and walls jumped out at him in the dark, making the place more eerie than he'd ever seen. He could just make out a box on Regina's desk that seemed to have a glow of its own. Henry closed his eyes and opened them again. Nope, still glowing. That had to be it. He gently eased the lid of the wooden box open to reveal the heart inside. Henry started to reach his hand inside, thought better of it, and grabbed the entire box. Choosing haste over caution this time, Henry ran out the building and back to Granny's.

* * *

"Mom. Mom! Wake up!"

Emma shot up out of bed, nearly knocking Henry over as he'd been trying to shake her awake. She paused for a moment while the rest of her body caught up to being awake.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

"I know what's wrong with Hook. Regina took his heart!"

Emma stared at him for a moment and then glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It's after midnight, kid. I don't want to talk about this right now."

"You don't understand," Henry insisted. "She really took his heart. I can prove it!"

Emma turned on the lamp and shielded her eyes for a moment. Henry could see her eyes were red like she'd been crying. He shoved the small wooden box at her again, and she finally took it.

"What is this?"

"Just open it, please," Henry pleaded.

Emma lifted the lid and nearly dropped the box when she saw what was inside. "Where did you get this?"

"Regina's office."

"In the middle of the night? What were you thinking?"

"Mom, you're not listening. That's Hook's heart. You have to find him and put it back. You have to hurry!"

"Henry, calm down. First of all, how do you know this is Hook's? And even if it is, maybe he asked Regina to take it."

Henry was becoming exasperated. "Because I saw them. And it makes sense. Without his heart, Hook can't love you."

Emma couldn't believe that she was starting to agree with Henry. It would explain his odd behavior, but why would Regina do that? Yes, she was pissed about them bringing Marian through the portal, but...oh. Regina went after Snow for years after Daniel's death, and now she'd apparently wrecked Regina's second chance by saving Robin's wife from execution. Well, wasn't that messed up.

"Where's Hook?"

"The docks. He was getting ready to sail."

Emma grabbed her red leather jacket and threw it on over her pajamas. With keys in hand, she and Henry ran to the car.

Emma should have had herself arrested for breaking every traffic law on the short drive from Granny's to the docks. She made record time, killed the engine, and leapt from the car. Henry was just a few steps ahead of her when he stopped short.

"It was there." He pointed to an empty slip. "We're too late."


	5. Follow Your Heart

**Chapter 5 - Follow Your Heart**

Mary Margaret was awake and feeding the baby when she heard frantic knocking. She jostled David lightly with her elbow and nodded towards the door.

"I should put a revolving door in this place," he muttered sleepily as he shuffled to the front door. He was instantly awake the moment he saw the stricken look on Emma's face.

"He's gone," she said simply with a lost expression.

"Who's gone?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Hook," Henry explained. "Regina took his heart. I got it back, but he had already sailed away."

"You have his heart?" David looked from Henry to Emma, who nodded in confirmation. "Well that explains a lot."

"How do we find him?" Emma asked.

"Mr. Gold has that globe," Henry offered.

Mary Margaret shook her head. "That requires a blood relative."

"But he can do a locator spell. Come on." Emma turned back to the hallway without waiting to see if anyone else was following. David hurriedly kissed his wife goodbye as he followed Emma and Henry out the door.

* * *

Emma had almost forgotten where Gold's house was until David directed her. She pounded on the door frame hard enough to rattle the stained glass panels. After a couple minutes, Belle opened the door, pulling her short robe tight at her neck.

"What's going on?" Belle asked, taking note of Emma's pajamas and the generally disheveled group.

"We need Gold's help. It's a long story."

"Wait here. I'll get him." Belle walked away and Emma could faintly hear a discussion before Gold walked in with Belle close behind. He looked thoroughly displeased by the uninvited visitors.

"And what seems to be the trouble at this ungodly hour?"

Before Emma could explain, Henry jumped in. "Regina took Hook's heart so he doesn't love Emma anymore and now he's left."

"Oh please," Gold said at Emma's embarrassed look. "Everyone knew except you. So I suppose you need me to get his heart back."

Emma clutched the box tightly, not quite trusting Gold. "No, I have it. But I don't know how to find him to put it back."

"You mean you can't do a simple locator spell?" Gold asked incredulously. "Or did Zelena somehow steal your magic permanently?"

"It's back, but no, I don't know how." Emma cursed herself for not at least thinking to try mirror magic to see where he was.

"Well, do you have something of his?"

"Yes," Emma replied, still keeping a tight grip on the box.

"Oh yes, the heart. I suppose that will do, although there's a possibility it will find you and not him." Emma gave him a questioning look, but he waved her away. "Now is not the time to philosophize about the nature of the heart. Hand it over." He held out a hand imperiously.

"No," Emma replied reflexively. Having recently witnessed a Rumpelstiltskin who required a lot of self control not to kill Hook, she wasn't taking a chance.

"It's all right," Belle said, laying a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder. "I promise Rumpel won't hurt him."

Emma looked at David for confirmation before she reluctantly handed the box to Gold. He took the box and waved a hand, and an old-fashioned, sepia-toned map appeared on the wall. "If he's still in this realm, this will show us where he is." A moment later, a tiny boat appeared on the map near the Canadian border.

"So how do I get there?"

Gold sighed. "Do I have to do _everything_ for you?" He handed the box back to Emma but didn't let go when she tried to take it. "Concentrate very hard and picture yourself on that boat in the ocean with the pirate. Got it?"

Emma nodded. She looked over at Henry, who stood next to her father. She was reluctant to leave him again so soon after getting back. "Go get him, mom!" he encouraged her.

She closed her eyes and felt her jaw clench in concentration. She pictured Killian–bright blue eyes, dark hair, outrageous leather outfit that had sort of grown on her–sailing a boat somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. Suddenly the ground shifted beneath her, and she clutched the box to her chest to protect it as she lost her balance and fell backwards. She curled inward as she fell to avoid hitting her head, but she still ended up sprawled on the floor. A moment after she hit, she realized it wasn't the floor of Gold's house but the deck of a boat.

The vessel started to buck wildly and Emma grabbed on to the only thing within reach–a rope she desperately hoped was knotted to something sturdy. She looked up past the mast expecting to see stars but gasped when she was greeted with a view of a swirling vortex instead. The swirling looked suspiciously like a portal.

"Shit."

The turbulence ended as suddenly as it began, and the sky turned blazing with late afternoon sun and pink and orange tinged fluffy clouds. Emma sat up, hoping to get a glimpse of where they were when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"How the bloody hell did you get here?"


	6. A Repeat Performance

**Chapter 6 - A Repeat Performance**

"Must I repeat myself? How in the bloody hell did you get on my ship?" Hook demanded, looking more menacing than she'd ever seen.

"Killian," Emma said, sounding far more calm than she felt. "Regina took your heart. That's why you haven't been yourself lately."

"I feel perfectly fine," he contradicted, though he wasn't quite sure it was true.

"Just let me put it back and everything will be back to normal," she said, showing him the contents of the box. "And then we just have to figure out how to get home, again," she muttered under her breath.

"Why should I trust this tale, love? You're the one who dropped out of the sky onto my ship."

"You've followed me across realms. I'm just returning the favor." She took a step closer, but he stepped back, hand moving to the hilt of his sword.

Emma held out a hand. "Killian, just stop." And amazingly, he did. Not just stop, he was frozen in place. "Did I do that?" Emma looked around, didn't see anyone else, and then stared at her hand expecting to see some residual glow of magic. Since he wasn't going to cooperate, she lifted the heart from the box and held it up to his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered before she shoved his heart back into place.

He unfroze with a giant gasping breath and Emma threw her arms around him. She pulled back to see his face, but he still looked confused. "Regina took your heart," Emma explained again.

"Yes, I heard you the first time, and you were right, I do indeed feel myself again." He took a step back from her.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well, there's the small matter of how you got on my ship–"

"Mr. Gold."

"–why you happened to have my heart–"

"Henry stole it back from Regina."

"–and who you are."

Emma stared at him, dumbfounded. "You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding."

"I jest not, lass. What's your name?"

Emma's eyes went wide. "Why didn't it work?" she whispered to herself.

"Lass?" He looked at her with concern. He seemed a bit more like himself now, his current self, except for the fact that he had no idea who she was.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. "Emma Swan. So where are we?"

"The Enchanted Forest. There wasn't much for a pirate in Storybrooke," he said matter-of-factly. There was no way he could know he'd just touched on something that had crossed Emma's mind more than once. "I take it you did not intend to travel here."

"No, I was just trying to return your heart," Emma said slowly.

"And you have my deepest gratitude for that, love. We'll be going ashore soon. You can make your way from there. Unless you have plans to stay on and make yourself useful." He gave her a flirtatious smile. Normally Emma would have rolled her eyes at that, but now it was just painful.

"How about we start with getting to shore." Emma needed time to formulate a plan.

* * *

She wasn't surprised when Hook headed towards a tavern near the docks. It must have been in his DNA. Emma lagged behind to scope out the perimeter of the sparsely populated town and found a few clotheslines strung behind what was probably the local inn. She couldn't exactly traipse around the Enchanted Forest in her PJs. Praying the owner didn't come back anytime soon, Emma grabbed a dull blue skirt and brown leather corset off the line. Her own cream tank top would have to do for now. Both the skirt and corset were a little big on her, but that just meant she could breathe in the medieval torture device that passed for clothing here. She rolled her trusty red leather jacket into a ball and wrapped a scarf around it to carry it like a purse.

She hurried back to the tavern and found Hook alone at the bar. Thankful she didn't have to fend off any lusty barmaids, she tugged the corset down a little further and fluffed her hair. _This worked last time,_ she reassured herself.

"Hey," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder and sliding into the seat next to him. "Buy me a drink?" She gave him her best flirty smile.

"You changed," he noted, looking her up and down. She gave him points for trying (but failing) not to stare at her cleavage.

"I'm trying to blend," she whispered in his ear. "Now how about that drink?" Hook signaled to the middle-aged proprietor, who brought a bottle of what Emma assumed must be rum and two glasses.

"You must be a regular."

"Pirate, love. Rum tends to be the libation of choice." He poured a drink for each of them. Emma threw hers back and tried not to wince at the burn. How did the man still have a functioning liver?

"So what are you planning to do now that you're back here?"

"Find my ship–the Jolly Roger. I traded it for a couple of magic beans. Though I don't recall why I did that. Must have been the rum, and a lot of it at that," he said, saluting her with the steel shot glass.

Emma struggled to keep the flirtatious look on her face when she really wanted to shake him or kiss him or anything to make him remember her. A sudden thought struck her: kiss him. He'd tried to kiss her to restore her memory in New York and it hadn't worked, but there was no harm in trying.

"You must have done it for something–or someone–important," she said, trailing her fingers down his arm.

"Aye, which is why I'm so boggled I can't remember." Emma poured another drink for each of them but filled hers only halfway, thankful for the opaque material of the glasses. He was much too sober not to notice her tossing her drink aside, and she suspected he could drink her under the table easily.

"To finding what we've lost," she said, holding up her cup. Hook knocked his cup against hers and drank.

"And what have you lost?"

Emma giggled a little, pretending to be far more intoxicated than she was. "If I tell you, will you help me find it?"

"Might there be a reward for my rendering assistance?" The look he gave her burned more than the alcohol.

"I think that could be arranged."

Hook poured her another drink, and Emma was surprised that she was already feeling a little tipsy. _Is this rum or everclear,_ she thought, taking a deep breath to clear her head. A pang in her stomach reminded her she actually hadn't eaten since lunch, which was probably 14 hours earlier. No wonder this was hitting her harder than expected.

She looked up to find Hook staring at her with a mischievous half smile. "Can't hold your liquor, love?"

"Not on an empty stomach."

"How discourteous of me." He called to the barkeep, "Some food for the lady, mate." The rotund man ambled off to what must have passed for a kitchen in this establishment. Emma was concerned about what he might come back with. "Now I believe you were going to tell me what it is you're searching for. I do hope it's treasure."

"Not treasure, but I can see that you're handsomely rewarded. My parents are...important in this realm." She assumed wealthy, too, but she wasn't sure she could find the castle again if she had to. Even then, it might have been looted. But she could certainly string him along for now and hope to get his memories back before it became an issue.

"You seem a tad old to be a runaway, love."

"You're one to talk. Aren't you pushing three-fifty?"

Instead of being affronted, Hook winked at her. "I see my legend precedes me. And I stopped counting after three hundred." The barkeep returned to drop a plate of day-old bread and hard cheese in front of Emma. She picked at the contents of the plate.

"I believe you still need to tell me what it is you're looking for," Hook prompted.

Emma followed the dry bread with a sip of rum, though she would have paid an exorbitant amount for a bottle of water at the moment. "A witch."

"Not the green kind, I hope." Hook tried to repress a shudder. Apparently he still remembered some of his recent history.

"No, I'm looking for Glinda the Good. She was banished somewhere north of the dark forest." _Hopefully she's still there,_ Emma thought.

"And what do you want with this witch?"

"I'm hoping she can send me home. Unless you happen to have another magic bean on you."

"I'm afraid I'm fresh out."

"Then I need to find Glinda. Will you help me?" Emma leaned in close and hooked a finger around the chain of pendants he always wore, idly examining them. "Or do you have someplace you need to be?" She looked up at his face from under her lashes.

"I never could refuse a beautiful woman," he said, letting Emma pull him closer so they were just inches apart.

_What the hell_, Emma thought as she threw caution to the wind and kissed him.


	7. The Dark Forest

**Chapter 7 - The Dark Forest**

It didn't work. There was no gust of wind or ray of light like Emma had witnessed before with a True Love's Kiss. It was a good kiss, but nothing more.

Emma sat uncomfortably atop a horse the next day as they rode north in search of Glinda. The Enchanted Forest was desolate compared to when she'd seen it just days ago. Of course, "days ago" to her was over thirty years ago for everyone else. This was like her first foray into the magical land of her birth–most inhabitants had been transported to Storybrooke by the curse. Since leaving the village where they first came ashore, they had yet to see another human being. Emma kept expecting something to jump out of the trees at them, but it was just a never-ending monotony of trees broken only by the occasional bird or squirrel.

Emma's back and legs were sore from riding, and her knees kept a death grip on the poor tan and white horse as it plodded along after Hook's ebony horse. Even Hook didn't look completely comfortable on horseback, but he was a far more accomplished rider than she. It didn't help that the straw-stuffed bed at the inn the previous night had been miserable and itchy, and she longed for the comforts of home. She swore she would never take a hot shower or soft mattress for granted again.

Without warning, the midday sun darkened and the temperature dropped at least fifteen degrees. She carefully unwound her jacket from the scarf she'd been carrying it in with one hand and awkwardly shrugged it on. Emma looked up at the sky expecting to see dark clouds blotting out the sun above but saw only trees rising into darkness. The dim lighting was far too reminiscent of Neverland for her comfort.

"What is this place?" Emma asked, breaking the long silence.

Hook turned to look back at her over his shoulder. "The dark forest, love."

"Is it just dark or is there something in here that's going to try to eat us?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I haven't spent much time this far inland." He slowed his horse so Emma's could catch up. "Are you frightened, Swan?"

Emma started. It was the first time he'd called her Swan since he'd forgotten her. Could whatever had robbed him of his memories be wearing off? "No," she said, realizing she'd been quiet for too long. "But I'd feel a little better if I had a weapon."

"As it so happens, I like to be prepared." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a dagger. It wasn't much, but it was more than she currently had. He held it out to her hilt-first. Emma took the dagger and then stared down at her clothes, wondering where to put it. She grabbed the scarf and tried to wrap it around her waist like a belt but couldn't figure out how to tie it without taking her other hand off the reins and pommel, which she refused to do.

"Would you like some assistance, love?" Hook asked with amusement after watching her struggle for a bit. Without waiting for a response, he leaned towards her and wound the loose end of the scarf around her waist and held it so she could knot it in place. Emma slid the dagger under the scarf belt and it seemed secure.

"Not much of a horsewoman, are you?" he teased.

"First time," she remarked drily. A crackling noise to their left put an end to the conversation. Hook drew his sword and nudged his horse forward. Emma strained to see anything in the dim light when something hit her shoulder hard enough to knock her from her horse. She yelped as she lost her balance and fell. Emma lay on the ground stunned for a moment from the impact.

"Swan! Are you all right?"

Emma struggled to her feet amid the voluminous skirts. Her feet kept catching in the yards of fabric, and she hiked the hem up to her knees in annoyance. "What the hell was that?"

"I suggest we not wait to find out." He turned back to offer her a hand but stopped as Emma tucked one side of the skirt into the scarf belt. It would have been indecent if she weren't still wearing her pajama bottoms underneath. With one leg free of the skirt, she was able to hoist herself back onto the horse. As soon as she was back in the saddle, both horses became skittish. Emma and Hook frantically searched for the source of the animals' unease.

Emma felt more than saw something descending from the treetops above. She saw only a black mass in the already dark forest. "Up there," she warned. Hook held his sword aloft, ready for the blackness, or so he thought. The form continued to increase in size as it neared.

"Go!" Emma shouted, kicking her horse in its flank. The horse started to gallop with Hook close behind, but the blackness was gaining on them. Emma was torn between watching the forest ahead of her and making sure Hook was still behind her. Panic welled in her chest as the black form became impossibly large. She swore she could make out huge bat-like wings gliding silently behind them. It was close–too close–and they weren't moving nearly fast enough. She didn't have a gun and the dagger was too small to inflict much damage on something so large, assuming she could even hit it from this distance.

Something gleamed in the darkness, and it was heading right for Hook. Claws or teeth, Emma couldn't tell, but she knew it was probably deadly. Panic turned to terror as she watched helplessly, reaching a hand out as if she could ward off the creature. She had to do something to stop it. As soon as the thought entered her mind, a fireball formed in her outstretched hand.

"Killian, duck!" She flung the fireball at the creature. The flaming orb sailed just over Hook's head and was reflected in the sightless eyes of the horrific winged creature just before it struck. The creature shrieked and hit the ground with a tremendous thud, but Emma didn't wait to see what sort of damage she'd inflicted. She leaned forward and urged her horse on faster. After several minutes of fearing her horse would either pass out from exhaustion or buck her off, the dark sky suddenly became light again. Finally she reined her horse to a stop and slid to the ground where she hugged her knees to her chest and tried to catch her breath. Hook was only moments behind her. He stopped but stayed on his horse.

"You have magic," he said warily. Emma could only nod in response. She certainly didn't look like much of a threat huddled there on the ground. Hook decided he was probably safe and nimbly jumped down next to her.

"You could have done that fireball a bit sooner, lass. I think you may have singed my hair." He ran a hand over his head as if checking for anything on fire. Emma just glared at him in response. "Come now, Swan. We've survived the dark forest. Your witch must be somewhere nearby."

He reached out his hand to help her up. Emma took it and stood, dusting the dead leaves and moss off her skirt. She froze when over Hook's shoulder she saw a door attached to nothing. A dark metal door set in an ornate wood frame with ivy growing up the sides sat in the middle of the forest. It looked absolutely ridiculous but was exactly as her parents had described.

Hook followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow at the door to nowhere. "Is this what you've been looking for?" He walked all the way around the door to see that the back looked identical to the front. "I don't think it leads anywhere."

"No, this is it. It has to be it." Emma placed a hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open. She saw only forest on the other side. _Please work,_ she thought as she stepped through the door.

Hook watched in disbelief as Emma disappeared through the doorway. "Swan," he called after her. He followed but found himself on the other side of the doorway still in the forest. Emma was nowhere in sight.


	8. The White Witch

**Chapter 8 - The White Witch**

Emma found herself in a blindingly white, snow-covered forest that looked like Narnia without the talking animals or children running around. A perfectly-coiffed blonde woman dressed all in silver and white appeared on a rock while looking unnaturally serene.

"Are you Glinda?" Emma asked. She thought the good witch would resemble her movie counterpart with a poofy dress and crown, not that anyone else in the Enchanted Forest had ever looked anything like she expected.

"Yes, and you are Emma, bearer of light magic." Glinda's voice was calm and soothing, like nothing could ruffle her.

Emma looked behind her at the now-closed door. "Where's Hook?"

"He still has too much darkness in his heart to pass through the doorway. But perhaps in the future, he will be able to. Why have you come to me, sister?"

"Hook's memory has been altered. He doesn't remember me anymore. Can you help him?"

Glinda looked sympathetic. "Did Zelena do this?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it was her half-sister Regina. Zelena is dead."

Glinda's hand flew to her mouth, and she looked genuinely saddened for a moment followed by gentle happiness. "Then I am no longer banished to this realm."

Emma worried the good witch would disappear in a puff of smoke at any moment. "That's great, but can you help us?"

"Alas, I cannot restore his memories. Only True Love's Kiss will break the curse."

"It won't work. He doesn't remember me!" Emma paused for a moment to consider what she said and to try not to think too hard about what she'd obviously just assumed. "Unless it isn't me," she added with uncertainty.

"If you are his true love, then he will fall in love with you again."

_Not helpful, _Emma thought. "Can you at least help us get home–back to Storybrooke? Maybe you have ruby slippers or something?"

"Traveling between realms is powerful magic," Glinda began. Emma had a sinking feeling this was a roundabout way of saying no. "I alone cannot send you home, but I can help. You have powerful light magic, Emma. I believe together we can send you home."

Emma couldn't believe it. She'd found a way home, back to her family. "Thank you," she exclaimed.

"But first, there is one other thing you will need." Emma's heart sank at her words. Here it was, the impossible condition between her and home. "You need something to protect you on the journey between worlds. An enchanted object like the wardrobe in which you were transported as an infant."

"But the wardrobe no longer exists."

"It need not be that specific item, but you will need an enchanted object in which to safely travel, especially if you are to take your captain with you."

Emma thought hard about her limited knowledge of enchanted objects. It had to be something large enough for travel. "What about the _Jolly Roger_, Hook's ship? It's made of enchanted wood."

Glinda considered for a moment. "Yes, if it is enchanted as you say, then it will get you home."

Emma frowned. "I don't suppose you happen to know where it is?"

* * *

Hook had been pacing in front of the door to nowhere for what felt like hours but was probably no more than fifteen minutes. He had no idea where Emma was or if she could even come back. How long should he wait? Was his presence preventing the portal from working? Should he open the door? Why was he so concerned about the welfare of a woman he'd just met yesterday? Had she gone back to Storybrooke without saying goodbye? And why did that thought bother him so much?

As he turned to cross in front of the door yet again, it opened, and Emma appeared, covered in snow. Baffled, Hook looked through the doorway and still only saw the same forest on the other side.

"Where did you go?" he demanded, trying to mask his concern as impatience.

Emma narrowed her eyes in response to his attitude. "I saw Glinda."

"And?" he prompted.

"We need to find the _Jolly Roger._"

Hook placed his hand on the back of his neck as he struggled to understand what his ship had to do with her. "Aye, I plan to retrieve my ship."

"We have to find it before I can go home."

"All right," he said slowly, still not understanding. Emma wasn't forthcoming with more details.

"So who did you trade it to?"

"I, uh…" He looked sheepish. "The details of the transaction are quite hazy."

"Do you remember where you were?" Emma prompted. "You had to be outside the reach of the curse."

"Good point, love. Perhaps once we determine which lands fall outside of the curse, I will remember where I went. I shall need to acquire some charts. My own are likely still aboard the _Jolly Roger,_ and the meager vessel on which we arrived only has maps of the land without magic."

Emma looked woefully at her horse, and she imagined the horse felt much the same about her. "So we ride back to the village? How much longer will it take if we go _around_ the dark forest?"


	9. Telling Tales

**Chapter 9 - Telling Tales  
**_(This chapter title brought to you by the Television Without Pity OUAT forums.)_

It turned out skirting the dark forest added another half day to their ride, but it meant they could avoid any more terrifying bat-like creatures. By the second day, Emma wanted to be _anywhere_ but on the back of a horse.

"You look miserable, love."

"Can we please walk for awhile? I can't feel my legs anymore," Emma complained.

Hook gave her an exaggerated leer. "Well that is a pity, and not even for a good reason."

Emma huffed and rolled her eyes before tenderly sliding out of the saddle. She tried to stretch out the protesting muscles in her thighs and back, though her damned skirt was still getting in her way. Why didn't more women in the Enchanted Forest wear pants? She bent at the waist to stretch her hamstrings and crack her aching back, and when she straightened up, she saw Hook watching her.

Emma arched a wry brow. "Enjoying the show?"

He dismounted from his horse and gave her that familiar dashing smile. "Immensely." They walked side-by-side in companionable silence for awhile. The horses followed their lead, probably just as grateful for the break.

"So how did you become a pirate?" Emma asked, finally breaking the silence. She knew parts of the story already, but Hook was never terribly forthcoming about the details of his past.

"It's not much of a story, love. I have many far more exciting tales from my time at sea," he deflected.

Emma wasn't deterred. "But I want to know how Killian Jones became a fearsome pirate." She struggled a little to keep her face neutral for the last part. She knew of his pirate reputation, but in the time she'd known him, she'd seen him chained up, knocked out (more than once), and nearly killed by a car. It was hard to reconcile all that with "fearsome."

"Not much to tell, lass." He shrugged. "I was born into it."

"Lie," Emma pronounced immediately.

Hook stopped and stared at her a moment. "Pardon?"

"I can tell when people are lying. That was definitely a lie–not even a good one."

He started to retort and stopped. He muttered something under his breath, and Emma was certain it was both ungentlemanly and directed at her.

"I think you've always been a sailor but not always a pirate," she challenged. His expression confirmed what she already knew to be true. "Something happened to make you change sides."

He watched her with trepidation and sighed. "Aye, I lost someone dear to me. He was...misled by our employer."

Emma knew enough about his history to translate the vague words. "It was your brother, wasn't it," she said softly. "He died on a mission." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. A hard look immediately slammed into place on Hook's face.

"You are a witch," he accused. "How did you know that?"

Emma held out her hands placatingly. "Lost Ones recognize each other." He seemed perplexed by the Neverland reference but less angry. "Plus I can read you like an open book," she added, rather enjoying throwing his own words back at him, even if he couldn't remember them.

They walked in silence for awhile longer before she tried again. "Were you on a merchant ship?"

"I've been on many. Never stayed long. I didn't wish to wear out my welcome."

It took her a moment to realize what he was talking about. "Not to rob them, or plunder, or whatever you pirates call it."

Hook gave a short bark of laughter. "You asked, darling." He was quiet for awhile, and Emma figured he simply wasn't going to tell her any more when he finally said, "It was the navy."

Emma stopped short and looked at him, not certain she'd understood correctly. "The navy. With rules and uniforms and discipline?"

"I assure you, Swan, even a pirate ship requires rules and discipline. Just perhaps not the same rules."

Despite her initial surprise, the more Emma thought about it, the more it made sense. If you stripped away the flamboyant attire and outrageous flirtation and innuendo, he was dedicated, well-educated, eloquent, and a good strategist. She tried to imagine what he'd look like in uniform and without all the jewelry. She had no idea what that would even look like in this world, but in her mind it was some sort of Horatio Hornblower type thing like she'd see on PBS.

"Undressing me with your eyes, love?" Emma looked away quickly, embarrassed that she'd been caught staring. "You're welcome to do more than that," he said outrageously.

Emma rolled her eyes but still managed to smile. "I'll have to take a raincheck. I don't want to spend another night in this forest."

* * *

They reached the village just as the sun was setting into the sea. It looked like a calendar photo of a rustic Mediterranean fishing village. If only there were a cruise ship nearby waiting to take them home.

Emma was ecstatic to leave her horse behind in the stable, and they walked to the tavern in search of information. The same portly man was tending bar, but this time there was a middle-aged brunette woman standing next to him. They looked to the door as Emma and Hook entered, and the woman's jaw dropped as she stared at Emma.

_Oh, crap._

Hook approached the bar, seemingly oblivious to the woman's conniption fit. "We're seeking some nautical charts, mate," he said as he slid a gold coin across the bar towards the man.

"Thief," the woman finally squeaked out.

Nonplussed, Hook deposited a second coin on the bar. "For your troubles, milady." Emma had no idea what currency was worth in the Enchanted Forest, but by the way the woman's eyes widened greedily, the coin was worth a lot more than the skirt and corset. "Now about those charts."

The barkeep hustled away and returned a short time later with a handful of large parchment rolls. Hook took them and moved to an empty table to spread them out. He gestured to Emma to bring one of the oil lamps over so they could examine the charts. Well, so _he_ could examine them. Emma stared for a bit, but beyond the surface similarity to a regular map, she couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"These are bloody awful," Hook pronounced after tossing the first chart aside in favor of the next. "Amateurs. These depths are all wrong." With his hook he pointed to a strait running between two islands. "There'd be a whole host of shipwrecks with charts like these."

He was so offended by the nautical charts that Emma was trying hard not to laugh. "Before you were a pirate captain, what exactly did you do?"

"I was the navigator," he replied without looking up.

_Of course._ She could no longer help herself and burst out laughing.

"What's so amusing, lass?"

"I've just never seen you like this before. So in your element," she gestured to the scattered parchment. "What are you doing?"

"This line," he indicated where he'd been sketching on the map, "represents the boundary of the curse to the best of my knowledge."

"That covers a lot of territory."

"Aye, but this village is not far from what I believe to be the edge of the curse, which is why it isn't totally abandoned."

"What's that?" Emma asked, pointing to an illustration of something outside the boundary that reminded her of the Loch Ness Monster. God, she hoped that wasn't real, too.

"Sea serpent," he responded idly. Then he took a closer look at the chart. "Idiots. There are no sea serpents there. That's mermaid territory." Hook bolted upright and appeared to stare at the wall for a moment.

"What is it?"

"I recall a mermaid who could walk on land." He shook his head. "No, that can't be right." His hand went to the back of his neck as he thought. "She wanted me to help her find her prince."

"Ariel!" Emma exclaimed. "But we saw her in Storybrooke after the curse, and she didn't have your ship."

Hook sighed and slumped back in his chair. "I feel it has something to do with a mermaid. If I could just remember what in the bloody hell I did!" He slammed his hook onto the table with a thump.

Emma scooted her chair closer to him and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We _will_ figure it out," she said with a confidence she didn't quite feel.

Hook covered her hand with his own. "Aye, lass, that we will."


	10. There's Something About Ariel

**Chapter 10 - There's Something About Ariel**

Emma couldn't believe she was brainstorming about "The Little Mermaid." A scrap of parchment, pen, and inkwell lay in front of her, and it it took her a few tries to get the old-fashioned pen working. She had no clue how close the movie was to the real thing, but she had a good list of characters going in the hope that something would jog Hook's memory.

_Ariel  
_ _Prince Eric  
_ _King Triton  
_ _Ariel's sisters (Adella, Alana + 4 more)  
_ _Ursula/Vanessa?  
_ _Eric's advisor guy (what was his name?)  
_ _Flounder_

Emma thought better of it and crossed out _Flounder,_ drawing the line at the talking animals. She had yet to run into Bambi in the Enchanted Forest, but given the sheer number of crazy things she'd witnessed so far…

A knock at the door interrupted her internal monologue. Emma rose from the miniscule table in her room in the inn and opened the door to find Hook on the other side with a cloth-wrapped package under his arm. He must have been up early.

"What's this?" Emma asked as Hook handed her the bundle.

He strode past her into the room without waiting for an invitation. "More appropriate attire, love."

"Appropriate for what?" she asked warily.

He only winked in response before swiping Emma's brainstorm list from the table. "Writing out an invitation list?"

"I was trying to think of people–and I'm using that term broadly–related to Ariel the mermaid." _And let's add that to the list of things I never thought I'd say._

Hook didn't find that nearly as bizarre as Emma did and quietly read through the list. His eyebrows drew together in thought. "Ursula. The sea goddess?" Emma nodded in response. "She does seem like one who could manage to avoid the curse and possibly find a magic bean or two," he said thoughtfully.

"Do you know where to find her?"

"Possibly. I need to consult the charts." He went to leave but paused in the doorway. "We sail in an hour. You may want to get changed. Unless you need me to assist you," he suggested with a raised brow. Emma shut the door in his fetching face and could hear him laughing on the other side.

She unwrapped the cloth bundle to reveal a change of clothes. She found a loose, off-white linen blouse and black leather corset. When she picked up the corset, she realized it was really more of a vest with lacing. It lacked the stiff boning of her current corset and would allow greater freedom of movement. The final item made Emma roll her eyes. Black leather pants. She was going to look like a sexy pirate Halloween costume. She just needed a gold earring and tricorn hat.

At least she wouldn't trip over her stupid long skirt anymore. The pants were almost narrow enough to be leggings, with a soft suede texture that was more comfortable than she expected. She gratefully ditched the stiff brown corset, throwing the blouse on over her cami. It took her a little while to fully lace up the vest–good thing it laced up the front. Emma pulled on her dusty black boots and tied the trusty maroon scarf around her hips, tucking the dagger inside. The tarnished mirror in the corner of the room caught her eye and she gaped at the blonde pirate woman staring back. Part of her thought she looked ridiculous, but another part of her thought she looked pretty damn good. She grabbed her own red leather jacket, blending be damned, and left to find Hook.

Not surprisingly, he was preparing the sailboat for departure when Emma arrived at the docks. Two new barrels of supplies sat on the deck. She hadn't paid much attention to the watercraft when she'd first arrived, being a bit occupied with realm jumping and personal matters. She realized the large sailboat was probably the most modern thing in this land. The glossy white fiberglass hull was immediately noticeable amongst its wooden boat brethren. Emma made a small leap from the dock to the deck of the boat and headed below deck into the main cabin in search of Hook.

She hadn't been inside the cabin before and was surprised to find a combination living room and dining room with upholstered benches lining the walls and a long, polished wood table running down the middle. Hook's navigational charts were spread out on the table, and he sat studying them so intently, he didn't seem to notice her arrival.

"Please tell me you know where we're going."

"Of course, la–" he broke off as he looked up at Emma and his jaw nearly hit the floor. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen the pirate rendered speechless before, and she had to admit, despite everything else going on, she was enjoying the moment. He stood up without thinking, probably from some deeply ingrained notion of chivalry. Emma just smirked and slid onto the bench across from him.

"So?" she prompted.

"Hmm?"

Emma tapped the chart with a finger to direct his attention. His eyes followed her hand down to the chart as he sat, and he snapped back into captain mode. "We'll likely find her here," he said, indicating a miniscule dot of land with a circle around it.

"On an island?"

"Legend states that Ursula's palace is hidden deep beneath the island. Humans asking her favor seek out the sea caves in the hopes she will hear them from below."

That wasn't as promising a lead as Emma hoped. "So you don't recall actually ever being on this island?"

"Oh, I've been on the island, love. I just don't recall leaving my ship there."

Emma leaned back against the bench, folding her arms across her chest. "Why do I get the feeling I don't like where this is going?"

"I may have collected some of the items left behind as offerings." He gave her a look of innocence that fooled no one, especially not Emma.

"We're going to try to find a sea witch to ask for your ship back, and you _stole_ stuff people left for her?"

"Goddess, love. The merfolk worship her."

"Not. Helping. Hook." Emma slapped a hand to her forehead and sighed. "We are never getting home."

* * *

Two days later, Emma was no more convinced they would succeed than when they left the harbor. They sailed through endless open ocean in pursuit of an island no larger than a city block. Hook insisted that it was no challenge at all given his superb navigational skills, but Emma wasn't nearly so confident.

If she weren't so stressed about trying to find Ursula, Emma actually would have enjoyed sailing. She'd learned enough for Hook to entrust her with the wheel while he tended the sails, but with just the two of them to crew the vessel, there wasn't much opportunity for rest if they wanted to keep up the breakneck pace. Hook insisted on sending Emma below to sleep, but he never got more than an hour or two of rest himself, worried that they could go too far off course on Emma's watch. She wanted to be offended by that, but in reality, she was relieved not to be left alone for long when she really had no idea how to sail or navigate without GPS.

Emma stood on deck and paused for a moment to watch the sun about to dip entirely below sparkling waves on the horizon. The wind whipped her hair and she pushed it back out of her face. It really was beautiful out here.

"Ever consider a life of piracy, Swan?" Hook said from behind her. "You look like you were born to it."

"It's just the outfit," Emma said dismissively. "Which, by the way, I don't even want to know where you got it."

"Suits you," he replied with a flirtatious grin. "Come, lass, I'm going to show you how to navigate by the heavens." He gestured for her to join him at the wheel. Emma eyed him suspiciously but complied, and he handed her a solid brass object that looked like an overgrown geometry compass with a tiny telescope attached. Emma turned it over in her hand, not having the slightest clue what to do with it.

"It's a sextant," Hook clarified. "It measures the angle between stars or the sun and the horizon."

"That sounds complicated." Emma looked up at the stars beginning to appear now that the sun had fully set. The night sky was so different without the competition of city lights. "I don't know any of these constellations."

"We'll start with something simple." With a hand on her waist, he turned her to face the moon, low and bright in the sky. "Look through this," he tapped the eyepiece, "and sight the horizon." She did as he asked but didn't see anything special. "Now hold it steady, and let me know when you see the moon." He adjusted something on the sextant, and suddenly her view became split screen.

"I see it!" she exclaimed when the bright white moon entered her vision.

"All right, now turn this until it just touches the horizon," he said, guiding her hand to a knob on the instrument. Emma followed his instructions, stopping when the moon looked like it was about to start setting below the waves.

"Now what do I do?" she asked, still holding the sextant up to her face.

He gently lowered her hand. "Read the marking on the side and tell me the angle."

Emma turned the sextant on its side and tried to make out the markings in the waning light. "Thirty-two degrees, captain," she reported with a mock salute. "What does that tell you?"

He gave her a roguish grin. "That I'll make a pirate out of you yet, love."


	11. The Sea Witch

**Chapter 11 - The Sea Witch**

They finally sighted land the following afternoon, although there wasn't much to the island–it looked like one of those small private islands in the Caribbean that rich people shop for on television. One end featured a series of black lava rock cave mouths and the rest was covered in lush, tropical vegetation and black sand beaches.

They weighed anchor offshore and waited for low tide before lowering the boat's inflatable dinghy into the water. Despite warning him numerous times, Emma was still a little worried about a man with a sharpened hook in an inflatable rubber boat. Fortunately, they rowed into the mouth of one of the sea caves without incident and pulled the lightweight boat far into the cave to avoid it washing out with the returning tide.

Inside the sea cave was dim and humid, and the sound of the waves echoed off the walls. Hook led the way with sword in hand and an oil lamp dangling from his hook to light the way. Emma followed close behind, getting brief glimpses of shining trinkets left behind by Ursula's acolytes.

"This looks like the place," Emma commented.

"Aye, it is," he said, slowing as they approached a still, black pool.

"Now what do we do?"

Hook held out his sword to her. "Do you know how to use this?"

"Sort of."

"Take it. And if I tell you, run like hell."

Emma started to reach for the sword and stopped. "I'm not leaving you here."

"You will if I bloody well tell you to."

"No!"

"A lover's quarrel," a new voice drolled. "How entertaining." Two heads immediately whipped around to face the black pool, where a golden woman was now rising to the surface. Emma was mute with shock as the woman's lower half appeared. Instead of human legs, she had eight tentacles like an octopus. Even though Emma had guessed what Ursula would look like, it was still shocking to see in the flesh, if the dark gold could even be considered flesh.

"The pirate here I am familiar with, but you," Ursula said in a raspy voice, turning her focus to Emma. "The lost princess. How very interesting."

"Princess?" Hook echoed, giving Emma a questioning look.

Ignoring him, Ursula continued. "Why do you seek me?"

"Hook traded his ship to you for some magic beans, but we need the ship to get back to Storybrooke."

Ursula looked from Emma to Hook and a knowing smile crossed the golden face. "This is the one you wanted to cross the realms for! But why are you back here?"

It was obvious Hook still had no clue what Ursula was referring to. Emma jumped in with the explanation. "Regina, the Evil Queen, did something to make him forget."

At the mention of Regina's name, Ursula's tentacles twitched reflexively. "I've warned her about meddling," she said menacingly.

"About the _Jolly Roger_?" Hook asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

"And what do you have to trade for it?"

"What do you need with a ship?" Emma blurted out without thinking. Hook shot her a warning look.

"Me? Why nothing at all. But its value lies in its importance to him," she said, gesturing towards Hook. Ursula moved closer to Emma on her undulating tentacles, and Emma resisted the urge to step back. "I'll make you a deal, princess."

"Emma, no!" Hook shouted. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ursula shot out an arm and a swirling wall of water separated him from Emma. For a panicked second, Emma thought he was drowning in the water, but she got momentary glimpses of him shouting and trying to break through the roaring vortex.

Emma looked back to Ursula, who now wore a self-satisfied smile. "What kind of deal?" she asked warily.

"Oh, it's simple, really. You just need to get your pirate's memories back within the next three days. Do that, and the ship is yours."

"And what happens if he doesn't get his memories back?"

"Then you're free to go, without the ship of course." Emma was almost about to agree when the sea goddess continued. "You, princess, will be free to go, but the pirate will be mine. You can't get something for nothing, my dear."

"No!" Emma shouted incredulously. "No deal."

"What's the matter? You don't think you can make a man who gave up his most prized possession to find you fall in love with you?" Ursula goaded. "I'll make it even easier. There is a flower found on this island that can help restore his memory." She held out a hand and the floating image appeared of a large, ruffled flower that looked like a hibiscus, if hibiscus were ever bright turquoise.

"I'm not risking his life!"

"Oh, but you are." With a wave of her hand, the flower disappeared and the wall of water started to close in on itself. The amount of air around Hook was slowly decreasing and the turbulence of the water was increasing.

"What are you doing?" Emma shouted over the growing roar.

"Motivating you."

Emma desperately tried to focus her magic to make a hole in the wall of water, but nothing was happening. Hook was running out of time. "Stop!" she shouted.

"Excellent," Ursula purred, unrolling a scroll in front of Emma. A quill appeared in Emma's hand, and she realized instead of a feather, the pen had sharp spines like fish bones. "Now sign."

Emma hurriedly scribbled her name and dropped the quill as she ran to the wall of seawater. It vanished the moment she drew near, and Hook fell to his knees in a coughing fit. Emma knelt beside him.

"What happened?" he choked out. "What did you do?"

"What I had to."


	12. Welcome to the Jungle

**Chapter 12 - Welcome to the Jungle**

Emma told Hook that they needed to find the flower Ursula had shown her in order to get the _Jolly Roger_ back, but she deliberately left out the other terms of the deal. Telling someone he needed to fall in love with you so true love's kiss would work seemed counterproductive, and Emma was determined they would find the flower in time to avoid defaulting on the bargain.

"What did Ursula mean when she called you the lost princess?" Hook asked as the black sand beach gave way to the island's emerald jungle. He led the way, using his sword to remove the thick vegetation obstructing their path.

"My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming, er, David. No wait, James. He goes by a few different names," Emma said quickly.

Hook elegantly changed direction mid-slash and turned to look at her. "You really are a princess."

"I guess, technically. The curse was cast the day I was born, and my parents sent me to the land without magic to protect me. I grew up in the foster system. It isn't exactly glamorous."

"How is it that I don't know of you?"

Emma sighed. "You do know me. You just don't remember."

"I highly doubt I could forget you, lass."

A sad half smile briefly crossed Emma's face. "If it makes a difference, I don't think you wanted to. Come on," she tugged the sword from Hook's grasp. "We need to find that stupid flower."

Emma charged on ahead, and it felt good to slash at the hanging vines, even if she was nowhere near as graceful with the weapon as Hook. She got into a rhythm of cutting and walking as she scrutinized her surroundings for the vibrant blue flower. As she examined the dense canopy of vines above, the ground gave way under her foot and Emma stumbled. Hook's arm went around her waist as she started to fall, and he yanked her upright.

"All right there, Swan?"

"Yeah," she replied, rotating her ankle. "I guess I should watch where I'm going."

"Why don't I address the jungle and you watch for the flower," he suggested as he took his sword back. Emma nodded and fell into step behind him, wincing as she put weight on her right foot. She tried to focus her magic on her ankle to heal it like she'd seen Regina and Gold do so easily, but nothing happened. Emma sucked it up and kept moving.

After another half hour of walking, they had yet to see any sign of the special flower, and the pain in Emma's ankle was becoming excruciating. She could feel it swelling up inside her boot and tried to put as little weight on it as possible with every step. She was starting to fall behind as she gingerly made her way through the jungle.

"What the blazes, Swan, you're limping!" Hook had stopped when he no longer heard Emma walking behind him and immediately noticed her awkward gait.

"Just twisted my ankle," she said lightly though she grimaced with every step. "I'm fine."

"I can see that. It will be getting dark soon. Let us head back to shore and make camp in case there's anything sinister residing in this jungle." Hook sheathed his sword and scooped her up in his arms before Emma realized what was happening.

"What are you doing? Put me down!"

"That ankle won't heal if you don't rest it, love." Emma glared at him, but he stared right back. "You know I'm right."

Emma glared a little longer before giving in. "No mocking," she said as she put an arm around his neck.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Hook carried her without a word. It had to be tiring after awhile, but he never let it show. When they'd cleared the jungle and the boat was in sight, he set her down gently on the coarse black sand.

"Let's take a look at that ankle," he said, reaching for her boot, but Emma shooed him away.

"I'll take care of it. Go get some firewood or something."

He sketched a shallow bow. "As you wish, milady."

When he was gone, Emma carefully unzipped her boot and tried to remove it without disturbing her sore ankle. It was incredibly tender and swollen, and she longed for ice and ibuprofen. She propped her calf up on a rock and laid back in the sand hoping elevation would help the swelling go down.

Hook returned a while later with an armful of firewood, but the sight of Emma lying on the sand nearly gave him a panic attack. He dropped the wood not far from her and knelt at her side.

"Swan, are you all right?"

"Peachy," she replied sarcastically. "Can you start a fire? It's starting to get cold."

Hook arranged a few pieces of wood before realizing he had nothing to start the fire with. "I need to fetch some supplies from the boat. Will you be all right here?"

"I'll be fine. Here's one thing I _can_ do." Emma closed her eyes and concentrated on focusing her magic. A small flame appeared in the center of the woodpile and slowly began spreading.

"That's a nice trick, love."

"Yeah, too bad I can't figure out how to use magic to heal my ankle."

"Keep trying. I know you'll sort it out."

* * *

Hook brought back food and a blanket for Emma from the boat. After their simple dinner, Emma wrapped herself in the blanket, grateful for the extra warmth. While he'd been gone, she tried again to use magic to heal her ankle and it actually felt a little bit better, but she was still keeping it propped up on the rock.

"Lass," Hook said, breaking their companionable silence. "How long have we known each other?"

Emma thought for a moment. "I guess about a year and a half. Although for a year of that, I couldn't remember you. I guess now I understand how you felt when you found me in New York."

Hook looked even more perplexed but continued. "And did we have adventures like this?"

"Several. First there was the beanstalk, then Neverland, and the Wicked Witch, and time travel."

"Time travel?" Hook looked at her with disbelief.

"It's complicated. It involves a witch, a portal, really uncomfortable clothing, dancing, magic, and a lot of teamwork."

"Complex, indeed. Perhaps you'd regale me with the story of a simpler adventure."

"Well, there was that time we climbed a beanstalk in search of a magic compass…" Emma proceeded to tell the tale of their first adventure in the Enchanted Forest.

"And you left me chained up there?" Hook exclaimed.

Emma looked guilty. "Just for ten hours. Anton let you go. Then you and Cora locked us in Rumpelstiltskin's prison cell. We escaped, and you and I duelled on the shore of a lake before Mary Margaret and I jumped into a portal back to Storybrooke. I think you let me win the duel," she whispered conspiratorially.

"And Neverland? I never thought I would go back to that forsaken land."

Emma was also perfectly happy never to see that island again. "You came to help rescue my son from Peter Pan."

"You have a son?" Hook asked with surprise.

Emma smiled wistfully, suddenly missing him. "Henry. He's twelve."

"May I ask, the boy's father?"

"He died," Emma replied quickly, not wanting to get into the story of Neal/Baelfire.

"Apologies, love." He paused for a moment. "I wish I could recall any of this."

"You will," Emma told him. _You have to._


	13. ROUS

**Chapter 13 - R.O.U.S.**

By morning, Emma's ankle was almost completely healed. She couldn't get her magic to instantly heal it, but she had apparently managed to speed up her body's natural healing process. Hook kept encouraging her to take it easy, but Emma knew there was no time. Not long after daybreak, they were on their way to another part of the jungle in search of the elusive flower.

A thick canopy of trees above darkened this section of the jungle, and the humidity was oppressive. Emma tied her jacket around her waist and wondered how Hook wasn't dying in his heavy coat. She twisted her long hair around a hand and held it on top of her head for a moment to cool the back of her neck.

A rustle sounded from the undergrowth, but before she could see what caused the sound, blazing fire exploded in Emma's thigh and she let out an involuntary scream. Something dark and furry the size of a German Shepherd had its sharp teeth lodged in her leg. As she reached for her dagger, Emma saw something sail through her peripheral vision and the creature suddenly let go. Hook was beside her, sword at his side having just cleaved the tailless rat thing neatly in two. He knelt to get a closer look at her wound.

"Untie your scarf, Swan. We should bind this quickly." Emma's fingers trembled as she undid the knot in her scarf belt. Once it was untied, Hook swiftly unwrapped it from her waist and guided Emma to sit on a log. "Apologies, love. This is going to hurt." He uncapped his ever-present flask and poured alcohol on the nasty bite. Emma's leg jerked reflexively, nearly kicking him. Then he began to tightly wrap the scarf around her thigh. Holding one end with his hook, he tied off the binding and looked at her with concern.

"What was that?" Emma gritted, still in a lot of pain.

"No idea, nor do I care to find out. Let's go."

With his help, Emma stood up again, only to see two more of the enormous rodents behind him. "Hook!" she warned, pointing. He yanked the point of his sword free from the soft ground and faced the monstrous rats, keeping Emma safely behind him.

The rats were large but fast. The first lunged for his sword arm, but he quickly stepped clear and swung his hook into the creature's snout. It emitted a high-pitched wail and fell back. The second one made a lower attack, and Hook tried to pierce it with his sword, but the rat avoided the blow and moved to strike again. He continued to ward off the rat, but it proved to be more clever than he expected, nimbly avoiding his sword.

Emma, meanwhile, desperately tried to conjure a fireball to attack the rodents. She was having a hard time focusing with the burning pain in her thigh. She watched, horrified, as the injured rat returned to the fray. With a leap it latched sharp teeth into Hook's right shoulder and hung on. Emma's dagger lay beside her on the log. With a quick prayer, she flung it, and it lodged in the rodent's torso. The creature let go and fell to the ground, but she didn't think it was dead.

Pain from the bite in his shoulder was slowing Hook down. Swinging his sword became more and more difficult as he felt his arm weakening. He stayed the second rat as much as he could with his hook, but it was starting to break through his defenses. Blood trickled from nicks on his legs and forearm and ran copiously from the wound in his shoulder. It was getting harder to keep a good grip on his sword as slick blood ran down his arm.

Adrenaline dulled the pain in Emma's leg and she moved closer to the fight, trying to find anything she could use as a weapon. Hook was losing ground fast to the vicious rodents. In desperation, she tried the fireball one more time and was shocked when it finally materialized in her hand. She moved to the side to get a clear shot at the rat and hurled the fireball. It hit its target, and the rodent's grimy dark fur immediately went up in flames. Ear-splitting shrieks emerged from the creature as it retreated into the jungle.

Hook got in one last good swing to decapitate the rat with a dagger in its back before he slumped to the ground. Emma ran to him and was shocked to see how pale he had become. Blood continued to pool beneath his shoulder, and Emma grabbed the hem of his long coat to apply pressure to the wound.

"Stay with me, Killian!" she ordered as her mind scrambled for a solution. His azure eyes opened but had trouble focusing on her. "Dammit, you can't leave me!" Tears were threatening to spill onto Emma's cheeks.

"Don't want to, love," he said softly. "Try your magic."

Emma tried to will healing power into Hook like she did with her ankle the day before, but nothing seemed to be happening. "I can't." A tear finally escaped down her face. Every part of her shook as she tried to keep pressure on his shoulder.

"You can." His voice was barely a whisper as he slowly lifted his bloodstained hand to her face. "You just have to believe."

Emma tried to take a deep breath, but a hiccuping sob escaped her. How could he believe in her when she didn't? He was _not_ going to die, Emma resolved. Not today, and not like this.

With every ounce of strength she had, she imagined pushing healing magic through her hands into his wounded shoulder. She felt a warmth course through her, and when it subsided, she dared lift the coat from his wound. Instead of ragged flesh, she was amazed to see pale, new skin. It worked! She turned her attention back to Hook's face, but his eyes were closed. Emma laid her ear against his chest, listening for a heartbeat. It was there, but it was too slow and weak. She mustered what was left of her strength and let her hands hover over his chest, feeling the warm sensation again just moments before she collapsed.

Emma gradually became aware of a steady thumping sound. She opened her eyes and the vibrant green of the tropical jungle came into focus. A hand was gently stroking her hair, and she was lying on something warm. She pushed herself up to see Hook, awake and back to his normal healthy color.

"You're alive," she breathed, almost not willing to believe it.

"Aye, love. Thanks to you." He gingerly moved into a sitting position. "You had me a bit worried, though."

"You're alive," Emma repeated, not hearing a word he said. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking them both back to the ground.

Hook chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Emma drew back to look down at him–she still needed assurance he was okay. His blue eyes searched her face, and he reached his hand up to push her curtain of hair aside, brushing the long tresses over her shoulder. Resting his hand on the back of her neck, he gently pulled her down to him and kissed her. Emma relaxed into him and brushed her fingers lightly through his hair.

A sudden gust of wind sent Emma's hair floating like golden wings.

Hook bolted upright, pulling Emma onto his lap. Emma's eyes widened in concern, but Hook just smiled and kissed her again, less gently this time. "I do hope _that_ wasn't a one-time thing," he said, quirking his brow and keeping his arms firmly wrapped around her waist.

Emma's jaw dropped for a moment. "You remember!"

"Believe me, Emma, I would never willingly forget you," he said seriously. "I shouldn't have goaded Regina."

Emma looked down as she thought about what had just happened. "But that means–"

"It means I was right all along, princess," a raspy voice answered. Ursula's golden form gleamed even in the jungle's dim light. "True love. You just needed a little motivation." Ursula held out a hand and the vision of the turquoise flower appeared again. With a flourish of her wrist, the flower appeared in Emma's hair, tucked over her left ear.

"The flower," Emma exclaimed. "But we didn't need it."

"Ah, but you did," Ursula countered. "Your search for it did help get the pirate's memory back."

"You mean it doesn't have magical powers?"

"Alas, no. There's nothing special about this flower other than this being the only one." Emma was incensed and started to rise, but Ursula held out a warning finger. "Your bargain has been fulfilled. No need to make me angry, princess. I will do as I promised." With a grand wave of her arm, the soft ground beneath them was replaced by a wooden deck.

In awe, Hook looked up at the familiar mast of his beloved ship and turned to Emma in amazement. "You got the _Jolly Roger_ back. Why?"

"We need it to get home." Emma looked doubtful for a moment. "You are planning to go back to Storybrooke, right?"

"Wherever you wish to go, Swan, I shall follow."


	14. Home

**Chapter 14 - Home**

Emma felt somewhat silly standing on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_ calling for Glinda, but she was more than ready to get back to Storybrooke, Henry, and her parents. She looked around for any sign of the good witch when something above caught her eye. A bubble seemed to be getting larger and larger as it descended towards the ship. At first, Emma thought it just appeared that way as it got closer, but it was definitely getting bigger. Hook had also noticed the bubble and was approaching Emma with sword drawn. The iridescent bubble was at least five feet in diameter when it finally touched the ship's deck. The bubble shimmered for a moment and faded away to reveal Glinda, still clad in a white gown but one suited to warmer weather.

"I see you have been successful, Emma." She acknowledged Hook with a graceful nod.

"Please tell me you can send us home."

"Yes, I believe so. Zelena could send people between worlds. While I alone am not as powerful as she, our combined magics exceed hers."

Emma was relieved, but another thought occurred to her. "Will you be able to get home?"

A little sadness made it through Glinda's serene mask. "Not just yet, but I will find a way to send word to my sisters. With Zelena gone, they will be able to bring me back to Oz, I am sure of it. Now," she said, holding out both hands to Emma, "we need to reopen your portal."

"How exactly is this going to work?" Hook asked.

"Just like with a magic bean, a portal will open in the sea. You will need to steer the ship into it."

"Sounds simple enough," he said, though his tone didn't match the confidence of his words.

"What do I do?" Emma asked, taking Glinda's outstretched hands.

"Concentrate very hard on your desire to go home. I will take care of the rest."

Emma did as instructed, closing her eyes and thinking about how badly she wanted to get back to her son. The wind started to pick up, roaring in her ears, and the ship started to move faster as the wind filled her sails. Emma dared open her eyes to see a swirling vortex in the sea. It was working!

Hook unerringly steered the _Jolly Roger_ into the maelstrom, and the entire ship started to shudder. "Hang on!"

Emma realized her hands were empty. Glinda had disappeared. She leapt at the nearest piece of rigging and wrapped the rope around her forearm. The wind whipped her hair into such a frenzy that she couldn't see anything. There was a momentary sensation of falling, and then everything stopped.

Emma opened her eyes to darkness. Panic gripped her for a brief second before she looked up to see a star-filled sky. Unwrapping herself from the rope, she then ran to Hook at the wheel. He had his head back, studying the stars above.

"Are we?" Emma asked tentatively, afraid she'd jinx them by saying "home."

"Aye, love. The land without magic. I suspect the portal dropped us right back at our starting location."

Emma sighed with relief. They'd been gone nearly a week, and she suspected her family was going crazy with worry. Not to mention that she was looking forward to a very long, very hot shower.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Hook asked, placing his hand on her back as he held onto the wheel with his hook. Emma took the wheel as he'd taught her before, although this was a bit different than the small wheel of the modern sailboat. Once she'd taken over, he lit a nearby oil lamp, casting long shadows on the deck.

"Do you remember everything that happened?" Emma asked. "Even when you were missing your own memories?"

A mischievous smile warmed Hook's face. "Perhaps you refer to a flirtatious blonde wench who couldn't hold her liquor?" he whispered in her ear.

"On an empty stomach!" Emma protested. She brushed her hair out of her face and realized Ursula's flower had somehow survived the journey. She plucked it from her hair and twirled it between her fingers.

Hook's hand closed over hers on the wheel and pushed slightly. "Drifting a little off course there, Swan. Unless you're planning a bit of shore leave for just the two of us."

Emma was thankful he couldn't see her blush in the dim light. Maybe one day things would slow down enough to consider a weekend away...with a leather-clad pirate.

"Your coat's ruined, you know." Emma looked back at his pale shoulder protruding from a ragged hole in the leather.

"Pity your magic couldn't heal it as well."

"I bet there are ten more just like it in your cabin," Emma joked.

Hook shook his head. "Alas, no. Although, I suppose if I am to stay in Storybrooke, it may be time for a change in attire."

Emma felt her heart speed up at the word "stay." She gave him a coquettish smile. "Maybe not all the time." The smile he gave her in return made her flush to the tips of her ears. A moment later he turned serious and removed his hand from hers.

"Thank you for coming for me, Swan." He looked guilty. "Especially after how terribly I treated you."

"That wasn't you," Emma protested.

"Still, you could have let me go."

Emma looked at him like he was spewing nonsense. "You jumped through a portal for me."

"Aye, with the vow that one day I would stop chasing you."

"You aren't chasing me now." Emma turned to face him, and Hook put his hand on the wheel behind her to steady it, leaning close to her. Laying a hand on his stubbled cheek, she slowly kissed him. She drew back with her eyes locked on his and smiled. "I've stopped running."

.

* * *

**From the author: **Thank you, dear reader, for joining me on this little adventure. I hope you've enjoyed it. I appreciate every review, favorite, and follow I've received along the way.


End file.
